


A Thunder In Our Hearts

by hungerwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Gendry was legitimized, Slow Burn, Warg Arya Stark, all the stark siblings are wargs really, but not really, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerwolves/pseuds/hungerwolves
Summary: In which Arya has to marry lord Gendry Baratheon, the legitimized bastard son of the King in the South, to avoid war between the 6 Kingdoms and the North.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here with a new fanfic :)
> 
> This is very different from my other work so I hope you guys like it and as always, english isn't my first language so please forgive me in advence for any errors. 
> 
> Here's so stuff you guys should know about the plot, how i situated things for the fic before you start reading the actual chapter:
> 
> \- Small motim at the the border between the north and the south, lannisters pressure the king for war. varys was the one who found gendry a couple of years before and took gendry to have lord education in storm’s end with the help of renly who didn’t plan to have any heirs. Because of the complo of the lannisters and the threat of war between the 6 kingdoms of the south and the north, king robert with the help and consult of varys proposes to the king in the north an arranged marrige to certoficate peace. 
> 
> \- At the time of war young Robert wanted to marry aunt Lyanna but she didn’t want/was “kidnapped” by the Targaryen prince. Jon’s story is just like in the books/show. 
> 
> \- Ned married Catelyn from the south, but the old union wasn’t enough anymore, it needed to be reaffirmed to prevent war. 
> 
> \- Bran can still walk since the push never happened in this universe
> 
> \- The Boltons and Freys might have something to do with the conflicts in the borders 
> 
> \- All the starl children are wargs. But Bran is like the strogest one (can warg Hodor and crows), Rickon has the deepest connection with shaggydog. Arya wargs nymeria and has warged cats whenn training for water dance, Jon wargs only ghost, Robb has a strong connection with greywind but rarely/has difficulty on warging and Sansa can also can but barely ever wargs lady.

The King in the South had arrived in the North after a month on the road. King Robert of the Six Kingdoms had gone north to meet King Eddard about the conflicts happening on the borders. Robert had opted for a small commission to tag along with him that included his oldest son Gendry, a small amount of soldiers and Varys, also known as the spider. 

The two kings along with Queen Catelyn were on the king’s round room to discuss political movements to end the commotions happening at the borders, but the subject took a path to something Ned Stark wasn’t counting on, something that caught him off guard.

“I’m not going to do this to my daughter. I married Lady Catelyn so we wouldn’t have to deal with that exact issue in the future” Ned insisted.

“It’s not enough anymore, Eddard” the old drunk sighed “It worked at the time, it helped assure peace between our kingdoms, but the union between house Tully of the South and house Stark of the North happened a long time ago. Imagine what a new union could do to help assure peace and prevent war in the borders, specially one with my son, the son of the Southern King. It’s a great political move”. 

“Is that you or is it the spider talking?” Ned asked confronting.

“Oh enough with that. You know it’s a clever move, one to ensure peace. We ended a war back in our youth, now I have a son, you have a daughter... It’s their time to play their part”.

“Which son are you talking about? If I am correct your oldest son, the crown prince is betrothed already and your second son is only 10 name days old”. 

“I see what is already old news in the South is news to you. 2 years ago I found my oldest son and now he is legitimized. He’s going to be the heir of Storm’s End, rule over the Baratheon castle in the Storm Lands” Robert explained.

“So you want to marry my daughter to your bastard son” Ned more stated then asked.

“Don’t you also have a bastard of your own that lives under your roof?” When Ned didn’t say anything else the other king continued “He’s been legitimized, he’s going to rule my house’s castle, has been given lord education for 2 years now and will keep learning until my brother concludes he’s ready to take over. A political wedding is the best move we can pull now”. 

“If it was to assure peace, maybe King Robert is right” Catelyn spoke for the first time. “But our oldest daughter is already married” the queen stated.

“You have another, right?” at that Cateyn and Ned shared a worried look “How old is she now?” 

“Arya is seven and ten” Catelyn answered.

“Great. She’s old enough to marry. My boy is only twenty and one, looks a lot like me at his age” he said reflective “He came with me to this trip. We should arrange a meeting between the two”. 

Catelyn and Ned once again exchanged a weary look.

“They can see each other in the feast first. We’ll need to talk to our daughter before any official arrangements are made” Catelyn said.

“I’m sure your daughter will be honored to marry the son of a king, a good looking and a strong one for the matter. She’ll see what a lucky princess she is. But that’s enough for now, I’ll go to my chambers for a rest before the feast. Until then, King Eddard. Queen Catelyn” He bowed his head slightly to both royalty. 

“King Robert” The two responded at the same time bowing their heads too. 

When the King in South was finally out the door Ned turned to his wife and queen, now showing all his worries without restraints.

“Catelyn, this cannot be our best option. You know Arya, she won’t agree to this. She has declined every marriage proposal she has received and that’s because the two of us select the ones we see more appropriate”.

“It’s time, Ned. It’s time for our daughter to do what is her duty as a princess of the North. It’s time she stops being a wild child and do what is expected of her”.

*

Arya was with nymeria, her direwolf when the caravan of the King arrived in Winterfell. She was training her water dance with needle, the sword her favorite brother gave to her when she was still one and ten, in the god’s wood away from anyone that might snitch her to her mother. It wasn’t that her mother didn’t know she trained, her father had been able to convince Catelyn to let her train years ago, not with a lot of doubt and arguments, but she wasn’t exactly aloud to train unsupervised so she sneaked out a lot with needle. 

When the caravan entered the gates was when ghost and Jon appeared through the tree lines, shaking his head in negative at finding her there disrespecting the rules, but still with a smile on his face. Seeing his little sister training with something he had given her always made him happy. 

“They’re here. The Southern King. Your mother was pissed because Bran was climbing the tower again to see them coming and asked a guard to go after you so you would start getting ready for dinner, so I told the guard I would look for you” Jon explained.

“Thank you, Jon” she thanked him putting her sword away in it’s holder at her waist.

“I see you’re getting better and better” he nodded towards her sword. 

“Yeah, I might just bit you in a duel” she provoked, unable to contain the smile taking it’s place in her face. 

“I don’t doubt it” he said, stretching his arm so she could walk by his side, his hand in her waist and her’s in his, ghost and nymeria right in front of them. 

*

The first thing Gendry noticed about the North was the weather. Kings Landing was hot as the seven hells and since in Storm’s End it rained most days of the year it had a nice breeze, but nothing as the almost unbearable cold of the North. All he could think about was if he was going to be able to use the forge in Winterfell and so maybe he could find comfort in it’s heat.

He was on the back of his black stallion, his crotch already hurting from the long ride when his eyes laid upon the grey castle. The first thing he noticed was the differences from the castle in Storm’s End. Where as the castle he became so familiar with on the last two years of his life was composed of a big tower close to the edge of a cliff and plain square walls along with it, Winterfell’s castle had various smaller towers in a way it looked like a royal village, surrounded by walls that made it a big fortress. 

They were received by the King and Queen, but his father was in a rush. Robert got off his horse back and was already saying they had no time to waist, rushing the northern rulers to probably the round room to discuss politics. 

Gendry knew about the conflicts happening on the borders and that they were there to find a solution to the problem. He wasn’t exactly sure why Robert had demanded he went along, he just knew what the spider had told him, that he could be the key to a solution, he just didn’t understand how yet.

_“The crown prince needs to focus on the realm, he will have 6 kingdoms to rule over when your father dies. Bless Margaery to help him in the process, to be a good ruler. Besides he had to stay to take care of the realm while we’re in the North” said Varys “But you, you could be the key to end the conflicts on the borders”._

_“How? I’ve been here for only two years. Renly has taught me what he can when he’s not traveling to High Garden to visit the knight of flowers or whatever he is called. Gods bless Maester Craft for teaching me politics and history. But I don’t see how and why I could be it. I’m a bastard, they all know it and the lords despise it” Gendry answered._

_“You have the Baratheon looks and known fury that is the words of the great house. You alone might not be enough, but will play a great part”._

Gendry remembered their talk as he was laying on the feathered, in the room a maid had escorted him to so he could rest until the feast. 

*

Arya’s mother ordered two maids to make sure she was as clean as the snow before it touched the ground for the feast. Her bathtub was filled with not only water but verbain and lavender oil, her skin was scrubbed until is was pink, her nails cut. They helped her put on a corset that she hated with everything she got and was dressed in a grey and black dress for her House colors. When it was time to do her hair, that once was the length of a boy’s but now was past her breasts, her mother came in the room and insisted on doing it herself. 

“Arya, today more than ever I need you to remember you are a lady of a great house, a princess and to act like one” Catelyn said with an authoritative tone. 

“So I don’t embarrass you and father in front of the Southern King?” Arya bit back, making Catelyn sigh, pushing the girl’s hair harder to lock it in a braid. 

“Just promise me you will remember your place. And your responsibilities as such”. 

Catelyn’s tone and words were starting to plant fears and doubts in Arya’s head. _What was that supposed to mean?_

When Cateyn was done putting Arya’s hair in a half up hairstyle with two fishtail braids coming from both sides of her head and meeting in the back in one, Catelyn asked Arya to get up so she could evaluate her daughter’s appearance. 

Arya was her only child that didn’t inherit the Tully looks. She was a Stark through and through, the one people called the she wolf. That always made Arya think her mother loved her less than the others.

Catelyn knew her children were all special, that they had a special and strong connection to their direwolves and could do things people might see as magic. Wargs all of them, Maester Luwin had said. Bound to their wolves, Arya and Rickon being the wildest ones. Arya because the wolf blood was the strongest in her and Rickon for having started the connection when he was only three in age had grew up sharing the wilderness of his wolf. 

What would the Southern King’s son think of that. What if when he found out he would pose her daughter as a witch and order her to be burned alive? They didn’t have that type of thing in the South, she knew how scary it seemed, she had to deal with that when she married her husband and discovered the old gods. What if Robert’s son met Arya and saw how unladylike the girl was and refused to marry her? What would they do to assure peace then? 

Catelyn was afraid for her daughter and what the future held for Westeros. 

“I’ve asked your brothers to come escort you to the feast—“ Catelyn started but Arya interrupted.

“I know my way to the grand hall very well mother” her mother gave her a stern look and Arya turned around so she could roll her eyes without Catelyn seeing. 

“They will be here soon. Wait for them” and with that the queen left the room. 

*

Arya was watching out the window as nymeria was going out to hunt when she heard the knock on her door. 

“Hey sis” Rickon said entering her room before she could say anything.

“Hey Rick” Arya turned to give her youngest brother a smile and noticed Bran was by his side “Bran” she also gave him a smile. 

“Let’s go, I’m famished” Rickon said offering her his arm, already pushing her through the door in the direction of the grand hall. 

“I can’t wait to see lord Gendry. I’ve heard he is good with the people in Storm’s End, he takes charge when his uncle is traveling to High Garden” Bran said as he also gave his arm to Arya. 

“How do you even know all that?” Rickon asked, confusion clear in his features. 

“You know I know things” Bran answered without much explanation as he always did. 

Soon the three of them were at the door to enter the feast. Arya couldn’t help but be sad Jon wasn’t there. Her eyes laid upon the centre table where her father and mother were present. The Southern King by Ned’s side and on his other side was a young man. Arya had to admit he was very handsome. He seemed big even sitting down and had bright blue eyes and thick black hair. She got out of her stupor when his eyes locked on hers and she looked down blushing furiously for getting caught. When she finally raised her head again she noticed he had also blushed, his cheeks a darker tone of pink than it had been before. 

Arya then looked around and saw that Robb was already sited by their mother’s side with his wife by his other side. The three Stark siblings then walked to the table closest to the king’s. Eddard then got up and the whole room went silent. 

“Good evening, my people. We’re gathered here today to welcome the King in the South. As most of you must know by now, there are conflicts happening in the borders of our kingdoms. King Robert is here so we, together, as amicable rulers can find the best solution to our people and country to end the conflicts in the most peaceful way. Cheers to that”. And with that the whole room raised their glasses and did as the king told. After everyone took a seep of their drinks, people started eating as soon as their father nodded signing they could all start the festivities. 

Arya noticed that King Robert had downed the whole content of his cup and was already filling it with more wine. 

*

Arya’s stomach was completely full, making her be able to barely breathe inside the corset. 

“Rickon, Bran, Arya” septa Mordane appeared at her side “the queen wants all of you to present yourselves to King Robert. Now” the septa said as she was already making Rickon get up from the table. 

They walked the two steps to the King’s table and Catelyn cleared he throat so they could pay attention. 

“King Robert. Lord Gendry. These are my other children besides Robert and Sansa that is away with her husband. This is my youngest, Rickon” the boy bowed to the other king a little “Brandon”.

“King Robert” Bran only nodded his head “Prince Gendry” he nodded again.

“I’m not a prince” Gendry said. Arya noticed his eyes landing on her for a second before averting it. 

“But you’re the King’s son, which makes you a prince” Bran questioned. 

“Brandon, that’s enough” their father reprimanded. 

“And this is Arya. Our youngest daughter” Catelyn spoke before any more words could be spoken. 

Arya then gave the two southern royalties a mediocre curtsy. King Robert was staring at her deeply making the girl uncomfortable, making her avert her eyes to the ground. 

“She is the living image of Lyanna” he spoke “It is like looking at a ghost” the last words left the king’s mouth in a whisper. He then finally got out of the trans and shook his head “only this one is smaller. It will be perfect” and a laugh barked out of him. Arya saw her father’s jaw lock through her peripheral vision. 

“You can go now children” Catelyn said once again avoiding anything else from being said.

“Gendry, my boy, you should go seat with them” Robbert said before the three siblings could leave. 

“Yes, it would be delightful” Bran said smiling to the idea. 

“If your highnesses don’t mind I would also like for me and my wife to sit with them. Get to know Lord Gendry better as we’re the same age” Robb said already getting up with his wife. 

“Of course, you all go ahead” Eddard said agreeing. 

The group then went to the table and seated. Arya was between Brandon and Rickon and Robb seated beside Gendry with his wife by his other side. Arya and Gendry were facing each other. 

“So Gendry how is it in Storm’s End?” Robb asked. 

“It’s okay” Gendy answered shortly. He looked very serious, closed off. 

“I’ve heard you are a bastard. Is that why you’re not a prince even though you are Robert’s son?” Bran asked and as soon as the words got off of his mouth Arya’s eyes went wide and she kicked her brother’s leg under the table, making the boy whine. 

Gendry grunted and nodded positively, confirming her brother’s theory. Arya didn’t know he was a bastard she was caught off guard with that, but she had no problem with it whatsoever as most people would have. It made her think about Jon and how him being a bastard didn’t change anything to her, she loved him unconditionally. 

“We have a bastard brother, Jon. He is awesome, a great swordsman. I did say he is even better than Robb” Rickon said nonchalantly.

“Hey!” Robb complained making the other Starks laugh. 

“You two should meet. He’s brooding like you” Arya said and it made the boy grunt again, but to Arya’s surprise he answered her. 

“I did like to meet him. Where is he now?” Gendry asked. He had a deep voice, Arya noticed. 

“Mother doesn’t let him stay in the front tables at feasts” Bran answered. Gendry responded with another grunt. 

“What did you do before becoming a lord, Gendry?” Robb asked. 

“I used to be a blacksmith apprentice” he responded simply. That made Arya remember when she was younger and septa Mordane said she had the hands of a blacksmith,

“Where?" Arya entered the conversation for the seconth time. 

“Flea Bottom in King’s Landing” he responded looking her right in the eyes. Now that they were closer Arya noticed how deep and icy was the blue shade of his eyes, it mesmerized her, it had something familiar in it’s tones. 

After that they kept talking, Gendry keeping more to himself and offering short answers when asked upon. Arya couldn’t help but notice that sometimes when he thought no one was noticing he sent her looks. Not invasive, but curious. 

*

“They will complete what me and Lyanna never could” Robert was saying to Ned “He is the spitting image of me when I was his age and your girl has Lyanna’s looks all the way”.

“She has the wolf blood just like her aunt. Maybe even strongly” Ned commented. 

“You’re saying that might be an issue?” Robert asked. 

“It was a little for the two of you if I remember correctly” Ned noted “Arya is different”. 

“My Gendry is too, he has my looks but that might only be it, if what you’re worry about is him drinking and whoreing around, he is not like that. He won’t hurt your daughter’s honor”.

“We will see. We still have to talk to them” Ned said.

“In the morn” Robert said as he took a drink of his wine cup.

“In the morn” Eddard repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya find out about the political marriage arrengment and their reaction isn't the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who saw on twitter I would update, I was already doing the review to post when I decided I wanted to make the chapter longer. But is here almost one our past midnight hahah, hope you guys enjoy it!

Arya had woken up with a jump from her dream as nymeria. She knew it wasn’t just a dream and that happened frequently, but still, sometimes she wakes up when she is in the middle of attacking her pray, teeth slashing skin. 

Once she calmed herself down she got up from her featherbed and changed clothes to her usual breaches, tunic and leather vest that laced in the front. She loosely braided her hair and tied it with a leather stream. Since it was a tad colder than the previous day she decided to put her cape over her clothes to keep the warmth in her body. She gave a once over of herself in the mirror, shrugging to her appearance before leaving her room. No matter how people now said she grew into a beautiful young princess, she never lets herself forget she was once called Arya horseface. 

*

That morning Gendry woke up with the howl of a wolf. Not one wolf, but what looked like many. Apparently Varys wasn’t kidding when he said the Starks had wolves for pets. 

He got off bed and immediately dressed his tunic, being hugged by the cold hair, the fire he had lighted the night before gone. He putted another layer of a thick material long sleeve vest, putted his boots and got the fur coat his father had given to him once they reached the North. He proceeded to look himself in the mirror, his hair a complete mess as always, he had given up on trying to make it look presentable a long time ago, a few loose curls hanging over his eyebrows. 

Before he could get out for breakfast, one of the king’s guard his father had brought with them stopped him in his room door. 

“Your father wants to see you before you go out for breakfast. He’s at the northern King’s solar. I’ll escort you there” the guard said. Gendry didn’t have any choice but to follow.

Once he passed through the door of the solar the guard closed the door behind Gendry. In front of him, both Kings, from the North and from South, were sitting in a round table. 

“Gendry my boy, come here” Robert said, gesturing to a seat close to them. 

“How was your night, lord Gendry?” King Eddard asked. 

“It was pleasant, your grace” Gendry answered politely. 

“That’s good” Ned nodded in approval “Did you enjoyed the feast? I hope my children didn’t give you too much of a hard time”. 

“Not at all, your grace” he replied shortly. He wasn’t much of a pompous talker, that much was clear to Ned Stark by now and he wasn’t at all upset or let down with it. 

“Enough with small talk, let’s cut right through the chase” Robert interrupted “Gendry, you know I brought you here with me for a reason, and that the reason has to do with the conflicts happening at the borders of our kingdoms”. 

“Yes I know, your grace” Gendry answered.

“It’s father or Robert for you, how many times do I have to say that?” to that Gendry only grunted “Anyway. You are to marry Ned’s daughter to reinforce the the union and friendship between our kingdoms. It worked once and it shaw work again”. 

When the words got off King Robert’s mouth Gendry turned blank. The color leaving his face in a second, a deep crease starting to appear between his brows after the initial shock. He was to get married?

“We shaw join our houses like it was supposed to happen a long time ago with me and the girl’s aunt. And after the wedding the two or you will make a tour trough the borders, showing those people the complicity of our kingdoms” when Robert stopped talking as silence installed between the three men. Robbert with a stern and authoritarian look, almost daring Gendry to contradict him, contrary to Ned, who was looking with curiosity and dare be said a little skeptical of the boy’s reaction. 

Gendry’s expression went from surprise to concerned and confusion to what could be described as contained fury. He didn’t explode though, he took a deep breath, his brows still joined. 

“When do I have to marry her?” Gendry asked finally breaking the silence. To that, both kings exchanged a look, not waiting for those words to be the first to come out of the boy’s mouth. 

“A moon’s turn from now” King Eddard answered “This way the two of you have some time to get to know each other a little better and grow more comfortable with the idea and also for some lords and important people to get arrive in time for the ceremony” he explained. 

“Okay. Is that all?” Gendry asked.

“I haven’t talked to my daughter yet, so I ask of you to wait until later today to approach her about this matter, after I’ve had the same talk with her”.

“So you are already planning a wedding and the bride doesn’t even know about it yet? Gendry’s voice got a little higher in volume, but still very deep and stern. 

“My daughter might not take the news as well as you did, you see—“ Gendry cut Ned off before he could explain.

“So she will be forced to marry me? I’m sorry your grace, but I’m not into forcing girls to be tied to me without their consent” Gendry now got up from his sit, hands closed in fists on the table. That surprised Ned, maybe those two would get along better than he anticipated. 

“I understand your view, lord Gendry and I find it quite honored. But my daughter is a princess and as such she has known her whole life she has a duty to comply with. I’ll talk to her after breakfast”. 

Gendry was done with that subject and he needed to get out of there if he was to maintain a certain pose before the two Kings. 

“Can I please be excused now?” he asked, jaw clenched, it was even visible his arm muscles were tensioned. 

“You can go” Robert consented. 

Gendry bowed his head and quickly, with heavy steps got out from the room. He wondered through the corridors until he found himself on the grand hall. All the Stark children were there, along with their mother. The boy’s gaze wondered until it found found Arya. 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he thought the girl to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her grey eyes reminded him of the steel he was so used to maneuver in the forge, it was familiar. _The forge_ , that’s where he needed to be, pound the steel and letting all of his tension and fury and fears go with every hit of his hammer. 

He got some bread and grapes from the nearest table, bowed to then queen with a 'Your grace' and left, leaving a bunch of Starks confused and an amused Arya. 

*

“Honey, your father and I need to talk to you about an important matter” Catelyn told her daughter as soon as Arya was done eating her breakfast. 

“Is there something wrong? I behaved myself in the feast!” she argued. 

“You did. It is about something else. Come, he is waiting for us in his Solar” Catelyn said, taking her daughter’s arm and passing through hers. Arya found that odd, she usually didn’t do that with her, more with Robb and Sansa, specially with Sansa when her older sister was still in Winterfell. 

When they reached the door King Robert was just leaving. The Kking greeted them, his gaze longed on Arya, making her uncomfortable and self conscious of her not so lady like clothes. 

“Sweetling. Come here” Ned said as his eyes laid on his daughter. 

It was visible to any one that lived in the castle and was close enough of the Stark family to realize King Eddard had a special care and fondness for his younger daughter. He contradicted his wife so his daughter’s wishes to learn to sword fight could become true, even contracting a teacher from Braavos to teach her the water dance. How he was extra peaky to find her a husband, refusing more suitors than to all of his other children combined. 

Ned Stark wasn’t ready to break his daughter’s heart. All he could think about was little Arya telling him she wasn’t a lady. That getting married to a lord or knight and having children wasn’t her. She was a wild force of nature, she was a she wolf, a strong independent female. _That’s not me._

But at the same time Gendry surprised him. He wasn’t a cocky lord like the other suitors that had requested his daughter’s hand in the past. The boy’s words heavy in his head, _he wouldn’t force without consent._ He just hoped he was like that in every area of his life, the old gods knows how men can be vile with their wives. 

“Arya, you know why the Southern King came here, right?” Ned asked his daughter once both her and his wife were seated close to him in the round table.

“Because of the motim that happened in the borders? He is here so together you can think of a solution to end the conflicts without it being war” Arya stated. Ned was surprised with how good his daughter’s vision of the current events was.

“Exactly” Ned gave her a smile, proud of her “We have come to a solution, my child. And I’m afraid you are part of it” Ned saw his daughter’s face changing, she was starting to understand what was to happen “Gendy—“.

“No” Arya interrupted him, he gave her a stern look that made her close her mouth so he could finish. He tried to approach it differently then.

“Me and your mother weren’t supposed to get married. Initially, she was to marry my older brother, but you know that. He died at the rebellion war and when Robert and I won it we still needed someone to make an alliance between the South and the North, so peace could be assured. A political wedding. So me and lady Catelyn did it. We didn’t know each other that much, much less loved one another".

“I don’t much care about marrying at all father, if it is for love or not it is not for me” Arya said, desperation clear in her eyes. 

“Arya” her mother was the one talking now, voice also stern and authoritative “You liking it or not, you are a princess. You were born from the union of two great Houses and as a daughter from the union of the South and the North you have a duty to both. You may not have the looks of a Tully like your brother’s and sisters, but Family, Duty, Honor are also your words and you may live by it” Catelyn finished strongly.

“We have been very complacent of your wishes until now. Taking extra care on evaluating every suitor that has asked for your hand and denying every single one of them until this moment, understanding it wasn’t the best match for you. But now it is time. Westeros needs this political wedding to avoid war” her father said “And Gendry, the boy that has the face of their King, a Baratheon, and you a Stark, the princess of the North, who has the looks of my fallen sister, a she wolf, are the best solution we’ve got. It worked once with me and Queen Catelyn and it shaw work again. It’s for the greater good, my sweetling” as soon as he finished, silence invaded the room. The atmosphere palpable with it’s tenseness. 

“Can I please be excused now?” Arya broke the silence already getting up, face stern. Ned sighed but consented. Arya stormed out and in a second was out of the room. 

Ned couldn’t help but noticed Gendry and Arya said the same thing before leaving the room. 

*

When Arya finally reached one of the hidden exits she used very often to scape her septa she took a second to call nymeria, she was fuming. She didn’t know if she wanted to cry of sadness or anger, or if she was too mad for tears. Once nymeria approached her she gave the direwolf a pat and jumped on it’s back. Nymeria was the size of a donkey by now so the wolf could easily support Arya’s weight. Arya closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nymeria went off in full speed so no one could stop them. 

Off they went to the Wolf's Wood. Once they got there Arya dismounted her direwolf and went looking for her hidden bow and arrow so she could release some of her stress. Nymeria handed her the bow, with her mouth, that was under a fallen tree and she found the arrows. 

With which arrow she shoot, she could feel the tension leaving her body, her head clearing from any thoughts. She just wanted to forget everything in that moment. Not think about marriage, being a princess, duties. Not think about Gendry. _What did Gendry think off all that though? Did he know about the arranged marriage? Was that why he acted the way he did on breakfast?_

Arya shook her head to get hide of those thoughts. All the anxiety those things brought wasn’t what she needed in that moment. 

*

Gendry was pounding on a piece of steel with his hammer. He talked to the castle’s blacksmith and he agreed he could work there whenever he wanted, though Gendry knew it wasn't like the man had much of a choice to refuse a lord’s wishes, specially the son of a King. Gendry was still getting used with how people acted around and with him since he gained the new status. He didn’t know what he was going to make just yet, only that it was to be something intricate so he could put all of his concentration in the matter, forget everything else. 

He was just cooling the steel on water when he heard some commotion outside the forge. He went out to see what was happening. He was shocked with what his eyes laid on. It was two huge wolfs, a grey one and a snow white one, with deep red eyes. Robb and a dark haired boy beside them. Gendry figured that must be Jon, from where he stood he could see he had the Stark look, out of the Stark children he met, he was the one who looked that most with Arya. 

“Father doesn’t want guards looking for her, he said to give her some time to come around the news” Robb said, he must have known about the arranged marriage, Gendry realized. 

“I’ll find her with ghost, he will catch nymeria’s sent” Jon said, the two brothers nodding to each other before Jon parted with the huge white wolf. 

As Robb was left alone in the courtyard he noticed Gendry was there and approached the boy. 

“Lord Gendry” the Stark greeted.

“Your Grace” Gendry greeted back politely “I see your parents must have given the news to your sister” to that Robb frowned but Gendry didn’t elaborate further. 

“Arya is my sister” Robb said then, with a sturdy tone, Gendry noticed from his peripheral vision that the grey wolf was approaching cautiously, like he was observing a prey, stopping just at Robb’s side. Gendry crossed his arms in defensive, adjusting his posture. The Baratheon left out a low grunt and assented his head.

“Princess Arya looks like the kind that isn’t found if she doesn’t want to be found” Gendry said. 

“You’re not wrong about that, my lord” Robb agreed. To that Gendry only shrugged again, gave one last look at the giant wolf, and left after bowing to the prince of the North. 

He went back to the forge and decided what his new piece would be. Not any sword or helmet or shield. It would be no weapon, but a jewelry piece. Maybe a bracelet, he had never done those, it would be a new challenge, new territory. 

*

Arya was shooting her eighth arrow when she heard a noise so she stopped. Nymeria started looking around, but she didn’t seem too suspicious what left Arya at ease. Then she heard a howl, nymeria howled back. _It was pack._  
  
Ghost came out from the tree line and approached Arya, putting his head down so she could scratch his ears. It was then she saw his eyes change from his normal red to blank. _Jon._  
  
He looked around and then the white wolf’s gaze turned back to her, like he was expecting her command, her permission.  
  
“You can come, Jon” she said as she putted her bow and arrow down, going to the tree to collect her arrows. Once she was finished getting all of them and putting it on the right place with the others, Jon had found his way where she was.  
  
“Arya” he said leaving out a sigh. She looked at him, offering a small smile. He closed the space between them giving her a hug. It was in his embrace that the tears finally started to speal from her eyes. He carried her hair and she passed her arms around his neck, deepening the embrace.  
  
After a couple of moments they finally broke apart, Jon held her face in his hands, wiping her tears away.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he finally asked.  
  
“You know about the marriage?” she asked voice sounding weak.  
  
“Robb told me just now” Jon explained.  
  
“Honestly, I knew this day would come, I just had a stupid hope that when the suitor got to see me and see how I am terrible at being a princess and lady that they would go back on the betrothal. But this being a political thing above all I just don’t see that happening. Mom and dad made it sound like the last hope to maintain peace on Westeros” she left out a loud sigh “no pressure at all, right?” she said sarcastically. Jon tried to let out a laugh but it didn’t mask the pity clear on his face.  
  
“You know, we could still flee to beyond the Wall. Live with the wildlings, I think ghost would like it there” he said trying to cheer her up.  
  
“We could take Rickon with us, he would fit right in with the wildlings I’m sure” Arya joked back.  
  
“Bran too, we could take him to that special heart tree he says he keeps seeing in his dreams” Jon continued but right after that silence installed between them “What did you think of Gendry? As long as first impressions go” the bastard boy decided to break it giving some time for her to think of an answer.  
  
“Well he does seem different from the other lords I’ve met before. Would say maybe that has something to do with being a bastard but you remember Ramsey, even though he was also a bastard he was the worst out of all of them” she said and Jon nodded in agreement “he seems brooding, like you” she pointed out, which made Jon roll his eyes, a smile trying to surface which let Arya know he wasn’t pissed with the comment “I don’t know. It’s not that I have a problem with him just yet, It’s just getting married and baring children... that’s just not me” she said now looking at the ground.  
  
“I know” Jon said putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort “Maybe getting to know him will leave you more at ease about everything, or you know, if he turns out to be a bad guy I can help you get hid of the body” with that both of them started laughing.  
  
Arya was so grateful for having Jon, he got her like no one else did. It was then she realized marrying Gendry meant living Winterfell behind, leaving her home, her parents and siblings. _Leaving Jon_.  
  
Ghost approached her to caress her leg. Arya smiled down at him, a sourful smile. She looked back at Jon, she noticed he must have realized the same thing as her, she was sure they were mirroring each other’s faces.  
  
They heard a raven and averted each other’s gazes to the bird in a close brench. _Bran._  
  
“We should go back” Jon said. Together they started walking back in the direction of the castle.  
  
*  
  
Once They reached the front gates of the castle Arya decided she wanted to see Gendry.  
  
She asked one of King Robert’s guards where the lord was and they said at the forge, what made Arya curious, she remembered he said he used to be a blacksmith apprentice, she just didn’t expect him to still smith.  
  
She entered the forge trying to keep herself hidden. She wanted to only observe at least for a couple of minutes before making herself known. As she looked around it wasn’t hard to spot Gendry, with him being big and very strong. He was only with his tunic undone, part of his chest exposed, hair glued to his forehead with sweat and soot on his cheek. His arm muscles visible, tunic pushed up revealing his forearm. The image made Arya’s throat dry, she was thirsty.  
  
He was pounding on a not so big piece of steel, which made her think he wasn’t making a weapon. She decided to approach then.  
  
“I didn’t expect you to still smith” she said, visibly catching him by surprise.  
  
“I didn’t hear you coming up, princess” he said as he looked back at his work once the initial surprise was gone. A heavy atmosphere growing with the unspoken subject of they upcoming marriage.  
  
“Are you actually any good at it?” she asked ignoring his comment on her sneakiness. That made him stop for a second. The atmosphere changing by each second.  
  
“I think so. Yes, princess”. he answered as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
“Don’t call me that” she said.  
  
“Call you what, princess?” he asked frowning.  
  
“That. Don’t call me princess” she said crossing her arms in defiance.  
  
“But that is what you are, isn’t it?” he answered with the same tone as her.  
  
“It is, but I don’t like it” she said more annoyed now. He frowned for a couple more seconds and grunted going back to his work.  
  
“Would you make me something?” she asked.  
  
“Come again?” he stopped once again from working the metal.  
  
“If I gave you a design for a weapon, would you make it for me?” she explained.  
  
“I could make it, yes” he said.  
  
“Cool, I’ll come up with a design and give it to you later” she said making a move to leave.  
  
“As the princess commands” he couldn’t help but playfuly smirk then, making Arya roll her eyes in what she wouldn’t admit was false annoyance.  
  
“Do not call me that again, or you will regret it” she threatened him raising one eyebrow and then turned her back to him to leave, missing on his amused expression.  
  
Arya thought it was surprisingly good to talk to him, specially with both of them silently agreeing to ignore the arranged marriage subject. It made herself more at ease. He made her more at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment so I know what you guys are thinkig so far! This chapter came way before I thought I would have the time to write and update so I don't know if the future updates will come so quickly! Just letting you guys know! xoxo until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made and isues come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. You did think being quarentined would make you have time to write a lot, but I've been having a bunch of college homework to send online and online classes and besides that I haven't really being on a good mindset to write the first week of quarantine. But it's finally here, I wish the chapter was longer but I wanted to post it already.

They were in the great hall for supper, the southern King already in his cups, Gendry with his normal brooding face on and Rickon cause havoc with food. They had made lord Gendry seat with the Stark children that night, right beside Arya, no space for discussion. 

Gendry had been quiet the whole feast, Bran and Robb avoiding making questions like the night before. Arya then decided to show the weapon design she had kept with her Valyrian steel dagger to Gendry. 

“Here it is” she placed it on the table right before him “Here is my wish. Can you really make it?” she looked at him expecting. He was caught of guard for a second and looked at her face, but soon reverted his eyes to the drawing laying before him in the table. 

It was some kind of two sided lance that disconnected in the middle, a blade in each end. Gendry thought immediately that the person maneuvering the weapon had to be very skilled and he became intrigued with Arya even more. He knew she cared a sword, a really different and small sword if you asked him, and a Valyrian steel dagger, which he was dying to see up close. 

“Sure” he said as he took the piece of parchment and guarded it in his pocket. 

“Attention everyone” Robbert suddenly said getting up from his seat in the high table “There’s an announcement to be made” the great hall went silent to hear it, expectations high “House Baratheon and House Stark are finally, after all these years, going to join. My son lord Gendry, get up boy” he said nodding his wine cup in the direction of the boy as in commend, making some wine spill from the brusk movement “And princess Arya from the North” Arya was also gesticulated to get up, sighs of surprise echoed through the hall “They shaw conclude what me and the fallen princess Lyanna were to before the Targaryen took her from me and from the North. May the gods bless this union” he finished drinking from his cup. 

“Which gods will bless their marriage?” Some northern lord got up from his seat “We only recognize the authenticity of a union before the old gods!” he claimed and more people in the room made sounds of agreement. To that Robert seemed to not have an answer. 

Questions like ‘Will they get married here in the North?’ and ‘We won’t recognize a union if it is made before the southern gods!’ were been thrown at the high table and before everything could get more out of control Ned rose from his seat and demanded silence. 

“Enough! The marriage shaw take place in a moon’s turn from now, so more lords and ladies that wish to bless the betrothals and be part of the ceremony can get here in time. Me and King Robert will discuss the things brought up by you, but as for now let’s just digest the news and celebrate the union of two great Houses of Westeros”. 

With that the commotion ended and people raised their glasses to the union of Lord Gendry of the South and Princess Arya from the North. Arya looked at Gendry and their eyes locked on each other, she noticed his chin locking with tension. His gaze was the first to avert as he made a barely audible excuse and left the table, Arya’s gaze following him into the nearest exit. 

Gendry went marching to the forge. But before he could get there he saw a boy training with a beautiful sword on a dummy made of hay. 

“That’s a beautiful sword you have there” Gendry said getting the other boy’s attention. When the boy turned Gendry recognized him to be Jon “Is that Valyrian steel?” he asked.

“It is” Jon simply responded “You can take a close look if you want, my lord” Jon said as he realized he was talking to Gendry. 

“You don’t need that formality with me” Gendry said, implying that it was because he was just a bastard. Of course Jon understood. Jon offered a close lipped smile, handing the sword to the Baratheon boy. 

Gendry took a close look to the blade, saw it’s reflex in the moonlight, it’s dark color with splashes of red was the most unic and beautiful metal Gendry had ever seen. 

“I saw more Valyrian steel here in the North than I’ve seen in my entire life, and that is saying much because I had never seen in personally”. 

“I gained it when I made a trip to the Wall, spent 6 months there. In the end I couldn’t make the vows, not with Arya sending me letters everyday saying she missed me”. 

“The two of you are close” Gendry more affirmed than asked, handing back the sword. 

“She is my sister, I care about her deeply” Jon said. 

“She does not care that you are a bastard?” Gendry asked.

“Arya is not like that” Jon said with a firm tone, almost like Gendry had offended Arya just for thinking that of her “She and I have always been close. She’s is not like the other ladies and that much I believe you’re starting to learn” to that Gendry nodded in agreement “she sees me like no one else does, she is the most loyal person to those she cares deeply you will ever met. She even dares her mother because of me” Jon felt like he needed to say those things, he needed Gendry to understand Arya wouldn’t dismiss him simply because of his bastard status, she wasn’t a prejudiced person “She is the kind of person who befriends the stable boy and liked to play with wood swords as a kid. She is in no way the normal kind of lady”.

Gendry didn’t know what to say after that speech. He needed to digest all the new information, he was very thankful to Jon for opening up to him like that. Maybe if they had the chance they could’ve been friends some day, Gendry thought. He had a lot to reflect upon, which to him meant forge time. 

“I appreciate everything you told me, my lord. I hope I don’t disappoint you and your family too much. I guess me and princess Arya already have something in common, I’m also not the typical Lord” Gendry responded, getting Jon to let a small smile scape “If you excuse me, Lord Jon, there’s something I need to make” Gendry bowed his head in goodbye.

“No need for that formality with me either, Gendry!” Jon said before Gendry could give any more space between them.

Gendry gave the boy a small smile and turned his back , walking to the forge. He was already feeling more light if compared to how he was when the announcement was made and he was seating on the great hall. He caught the drawing from his pocked and gave it a once over. He found Mikken was drinking a beer in a corner with his apprentice and when Gendry approached him he was already in his cups so he stayed seated, only raising his cup in greeting. 

“Oh hello, my lord. Do’ya need something?” the blacksmith asked. 

“I was wondering if you had any wood bars somewhere?” Gendry asked in reply.

“Oh, right there in that corner, boy. You can take whatever works best for what you need” he replied and Gendry nodded in thank you. 

Gendry found an abundance of wood sticks. He took some to test the grip and thickness. In the end he settled for one he thought Arya would be able to maintain a strong grip, not too thick nor too thin. He got four steel bars to work with and went to the station he last worked in. He removed his coat and long sleeve layer and started working on the weapon. 

*

It had passed what Arya guessed to be at least twenty minutes after lord Gendry left the feast and if she was to be honest she had enough of it all. She was considering asking Rickon to do something to avert people’s attention from her so she could sneak out.

“Arya, tomorrow we’ll have a meeting to talk about the wedding. You must be there, after breakfast” Catelyn said to Arya as she was passing to one of the other tables to talk to a northern lady. 

The girl was tired of being there, so she decided she didn’t have to be. She got up from her place on the table, said goodnight to her brothers and walked out of the room, but not without hearing a bunch of congratulating from the guests. Before she could pass the last person before the door she heard someone saying she must have been going out to find her betrothal and to that she rolled her eyes, changing her pace to running. 

She went through one of the hidden passages and went to her room to get a fur blanket and a fur hat. Then she turned around away from her room and went through another shortcut to the god’s wood. There she seated on the feat of the tree, back to the face of the tree. She retied her coat, putted the hat and covered herself with the fur blanket. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold night air. When she opened her eyes again they were blank. 

She was now with her family. Ghost, greywind, shaggydog and summer. She missed lady deeply. Not having her around was like missing an organ. She adjusted her posture and convoked her brothers for walk in the woods. They were all paying attention to her and when she gave the first steps they followed not far behind. 

As she walked and ran through the woods she felt the wind touching her fur. She paid attention to each sound and each different smell. Those were their woods, she knew it so well by now. It was in those moments were she felt the most free. She didn’t have to care about any of her human problems and duties.

She found the lake that she liked to go to and watched her reflection in the ice, yellow eyes staring back at her. Her brothers started to drink from the lake in a part where the ice had been broken by a branch and she followed. They must have been running for hours because it was already dawn. The first rays of sunshine appearing in the tree lines. 

As she was playing with the snow she felt herself get tired and hungry. They had left a carcass not so far from there. She howled and her brothers followed. There was the deer, she got closer and leaked her teeth. It was when she was about to sink her teeth in the animal that she felt a weird sensation and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she wasn’t where she was anymore. She snarled at the person who had interrupted her and the person snarled back. 

_Rickon._

*

Gendry spent the whole night in the forge. He ended Arya’s weapon really quickly so he decided he was going to continue doing the bracelet. He decided to make a stag head the center of the piece. It turned out it was way harder than he anticipated to make the antlers and when he finally got the hang of it the sun was already coming out from the horizon. 

More time passed and he was able to finish the stag head, he only needed to make the clasp and he would be done with it now. He was polishing the metal when he heard commotion outside the forge. 

“Do you think they are together?” A guard was asking another “like ran away together?”.

“Why would they do that?” the other answered. 

“I don’t know, lord Gendry is his grace’s son” he replied. “anyway we have to find him”. 

“Find me for what” Gendry got their attention. He was coming out from the forge, cleaning his soot hands with a cloth. 

“My lord your father and the northern king are waiting for you and your betrothal in the king’s solar for a meeting. The two of you were late and they sent everyone looking” One of them explained. They looked at him weirdly and he realized he was probably dirty with soot all over. 

“Would you happen to know where the princess is, my lord?” the other one asked. 

“I have no clue. I can help look for her” Gendry said and so he went out and started looking. He had just turned a corner when he locked eyes with Jon. 

“Hey have you seen my sister?” Jon asked him out of breath. 

“No, but I’ll help you find her” and the both of them went on the same direction to look. towards the god’s wood. 

*

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked her younger brother.

“What are you doing here?” he replied emphasizing the ‘you’. She gave him a look and he finally understood it. “Mother is furious, you had a meeting with them, the other king and your betrothal for the wedding” he explained.

“Oh gods” Arya closed her eyes in frustration “I won’t hear the end of it”. 

“Don’t worry, lord Gendry didn’t show up either. So they are all just furious with the two of you. You should see king Robert, the Baratheon fury isn’t just house words. 

“Arya!” she heard Jon yelling and both her and Rickon looked at the direction he was coming from. Arya’s eyes went wide when she saw who was with him. She had spend the whole night there, she must look like a reck. But on second look Gendry didn’t seem all polish himself, he looked just like the other day when she found him in the forge. “Arya what are you doing here? Did you spent the night here?” Jon asked with concern. 

“Yep, she was warging nym” Rickon said, making Arya hit him for telling her out, Jon sigh in disappointment and Gendry frown in confusion. 

“Arya you know how you get when you warg for too long, it drains you” Jon said getting closer and crouching before her beside Rickon “how are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Tired” Arya said after taking a deep breath. 

“Can you get up?” Jon asked. 

“I think so” she said as she started to rise, but her legs where wobbly and she fell in all four. “Yeah, no I can’t”. 

“I can carry you” Gendry said for the first time. 

“No thank you” Arya said, still with both knees and hands in the snow. 

“C’mon, Arya. You can’t stand” Jon said now helping her get up. 

“Yeah, Arya. Let you betrothal carry you” Rickon provoked and Arya growled at him again threatening, now making him shut the smile he had in his face. Arya then looked at Gendry who was observing the whole exchange with amusement in his face, when he realized she was looking at him his cheeks went more red than it already was from the cold. She locked eyes with him for a few seconds, daring him, to what she didn’t know exactly. 

“Okay” she said as she realized she really wasn’t going to be able to stand alone. 

His eyes went wide not expecting the answer but he quickly got out from his stupor and walked to the girl. He gave her a look over and passed one hand in the back of her knees and the other stayed in her back. She was caught off guard at how quickly his moves were and so passed her arms around his shoulders to secure herself. 

Rickon got her fur blanket that was left in the snow and the three males walked out of the god’s wood. Arya looked at Gendry and noticed how his face was covered in soot, making the blue of his eyes pop. They were even more beautiful up close. He side eyed her and when he saw she was looking averted his eyes back ahead to watch his steps. 

When they reached the front door to the castle both kings and queen were there waiting for them. Robert and Cateyn had angry looks in their faces but that was before they saw that Gendry was holding Arya, then all their eyes went wide. 

“What happened?” Ned was the first to ask, approaching his daughter, looking between her’s and Gendry’s face. 

“She couldn’t walk” Gendry explained, voice deep and firm. 

“It’s okay, father” she said trying to communicate something to him without saying it as the southern king also approached. 

“Arya were you—“ Ned interrupted himself as he realized the other king was by his side. Arya simply nodded, looking down. 

“Gendry please take my daughter to her bedchambers. She’ll be too tired for the next couple of hours to participate from the meeting. And you should go take a bath and get something to eat, I’ll order a servant to bring you food and draw a warm bath” Ned ordered. 

“Of course, you grace” Gendry said and bowed to all the royalty, avoiding looking his father in the eyes and entered the castle. “Arya, you will have to guide me to you room”. 

“Sure” the girl said in a weak voice. Tiredness taking over her. She couldn’t help but support her head in his shoulder “go up on those stairs then take a left, you will get in a corridor. It is the third door on the right”.

“Okay” he said and started waking in the direction she explained. 

When he finally reached the door he opened it and when Arya didn’t say anything he looked at her and realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He entered the room and positioned her carefully on the bed, drawing her fur up her chin. He took a moment to look at her, she looked so ethereal like that, she was beautiful. She moved trying to get more comfortable and Gendry got out from the daydream. 

“Thanks” she whispered in a breath, making Gendry let out a soft smile in return. 

He gave her one last longing look and left the room. 

*

Gendry was taking a bath. His stomach was grumbling from not eating anything since the night’s supper, but he couldn’t get out of the water, head a mile a minute. 

He really was to marry princes Arya. It had being announced and now there was no turning back, his father had probably sent the news to the whole northern kingdom via letters by now. That was what the spider had meant when he said he was part of the solution. He was just sad he had to tied someone to himself, specially someone like Arya. For the little he knew about the girl so far she was a force to be recognized. Robert probably expected him to tame her in some way and he could never do that, he didn’t want that. 

Since Gendry became a lord he had lost all hope of ever marrying for love. He knew that at some point Renly and the people of Storm’s End would expect him to get married and have children, since that was exactly why Renly wanted him as a heir. He knew he would probably not have much of a choice of whom he would get married to. But he knew it was going to be different now. It would be different with princess Arya than with any other lady. 

Arya. She was still a puzzle in many ways. Jon had opened up with him about some things about the girl, but there was still so much he had to learn. Like about that day. What was Arya doing under that tree, why had she spend the night there? What was that thing Jon said, warging? And who was Nym? 

*

Arya woke up two hours later. She was till tired but not so helpless like she was before. She was now embarrassed that lord Gendry had to carry her to her room, and that her mother and father saw it. They were probably worried he had seen her warging, she knew she will have a lot of explaining to do and a lot of getting yelled at from her mother’s side. 

She shook all those thoughts away and got up when she saw that there was food in her room table. She ate bread with butter and some nuts and drank full cup of water. After eating she decided on remaking her braid and changing to trousers. 

She was putting her leather laced vest when a servant knocked on her door and said her parents where waiting for her at the king’s solar. 

Once she got in the solar both her parents were there together with King Robert, a bald man and Gendry. She looked at the boy and upon sharing a look she remembered him caring her and blushed, averting her eyes to the ground. She didn’t see but Gendry did the same. 

“Good, now that everyone is here we can get started on planning” Catelyn broke the silence. 

“First we should find a solution to the legitimacy of the union considering the different gods our kingdoms worships” said the southern king “Varys here has thought of something that I think we should all here and consider”. 

“Well your highnesses, the solution is quite simple, really. The ceremony here that is to happen in a moon’s turn will be under the blessings of the old gods. The ceremony would follow Northern tradition and that would please your lords. After the ceremony here we hold another wedding in Riverrun, your mother’s family home that follows the seven gods traditions. Since the conflicts are happening mostly at the Twins and we will have to pass though there we can invite them to the Riverrun wedding, but with great caution. The best thing would be for both Kings to go to the borders with the wed couple. Call it annunciating a union with a tad of intimidation to bury any possibility of uprisings and war”. 

Everyone staying quiet for a few moments but then Eddard broke it. 

“That can be a solution, yes” the northern king said. 

“I’ll send a letter to my uncle so they can start working on Arya’s gown for the second wedding” Catelyn said.

“That’s a brilliant idea, you grace” Varys replied “We brought the Baratheon cloak for the ceremonies, so that’s one thing to check off the list”. 

“Good” Catelyn offered what was probably supposed to be a smile but turned out more of a grimace in return. 

“Well you girls can start preparations, I’m sure it will be two lovely weddings” Robert said. 

“Do the betrothals want to say anything?” Varys asked and all eyes turned to Arya and Gendry. They turned their heads towards each other, apparently Gendry understood exactly what Arya was trying to communicate through her eyes because then, without averting his gaze from her, Gendry answered the eunuch.

“No” his jaw tensed and then he left a deep sigh out as they finally averted their gazes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't revise the chapter before posting because it was late at night and I had an early online class so I promise I'll revise it the next day!
> 
> Hope you liked it, I'm way more inspired to write now and I'm already working on the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry gives Arya her wish and he meets someone important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here finally with another chapter, this one turned out not as big as the last one but I really wanted to post it already :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it was a fun chapter to write.

Gendry was giving Arya’s weapon the finishing touches. He decided that he would carve a direwolf, the sigil of House Stark in the metal peace that connected the two wooden pieces together. Once he was done with that he decided to go look for the princess. He found some water in the forge and cleaned his face and hands, got his cape and off he went.

He asked around if anyone knew where she was and finally he found someone who told him she was in the training yard. It was the perfect place to give it to her. 

_And there she was_. Hair secured in a braid and using the boy’s clothes with an armor vest on. She was using that little sword Gendry found funny, but her movements while fighting were something else, he was mesmerized. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before. She moved graciously like she was dancing, but not the king of sword fight dance he was used to, it was different, like water moving. She was training with her brother Bran and she was noticeably better than him, although she was playing in the defensive end. She made one movement and made his sword fall. That’s when Bran noticed Gendry, Arya had her back to him. 

“Lord Gendry” Bran greeted “come to train?” with that Arya turned so she was now facing him, and it didn’t take one second more for her to notice the weapon. 

“Is that my weapon?” she asked approaching to take a good look. 

“It is. Sorry to interrupt your practice” he said handing it to her once she was in arm reach distance. 

“It’s okay” she said not even looking at him, but moving the weapon around, testing it. She stopped and took a close look then, noticing the Stark sigil engraved. 

“It’s nice” she said smiling up at him “Thank you, my lord” she said and then looked around and noticed everyone there was looking, making her blush a little “Would anyone like to fight me so I can train with my new weapon?” she asked, voice loud and firm so everyone could here. 

Gendry then also looked around and noticed that all the Stark children were there watching the training. 

“It is not fare Arya, that thing was made for you, you are good with both hands and anyone with a single sword would be in disadvantage” Bran said. 

“You should go against two people, then” Syrio Forrel, her trainer said. 

“Sure. Who’s on?” Arya agreed and defied. 

“You two can go” Syrio pointed to two northen lord sons who were watching and both visibly gulped but went on and positioned themselves. 

“Start” Syrio said and the two boys charged in Arya’s direction with caution. She first used the whole lance to counterattack them, but they started to go full on against her when they realized she was out winning them. She than disconnected the lande and frighted with both hands, complete domain of each movement. She took advantage they were both coming at her direction in the front and kneeled with a movement that knocked them both. 

Everyone around started clapping, including Gendry who had a smug smile on. Robb and Jon were also smiling, finding the whole thing amusing. The two lordlings got up looking bothered and left the training yard. 

“Lord Gendry, you should try next” Robb said loudly so the Baratheon could hear from the distance between them. All eyes were on him now. 

“Sword fight isn’t really my thing” Gendry replied, voice deep and look stern as always.

“What is your thing then?” Arya asked as she got closer. 

“I prefer a hammer” he said. She was closer than so he used a tone of voice only sufficient for her to hear. 

“Then you two should train with swords” Robb insisted “It will be good for the betrothals to know each other a little better” he said the last part smugly, making Jon who was by his side elbow him, making a pain sigh out. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you too much” Arya said challenging him. For some reason the way she said it and just her whole face expression, the lifted eyebrow and small smile on the left side of her mouth, Gendry just couldn’t say no. 

Without any words he entered the training yard and picked a practice sword, Arya doing the same by his side. 

“I’m really not much good with a sword” Gendry said to her in what was almost a whisper.

“You can train with a hammer later then” Arya said as they went to the center of the yard. 

They both got in position and started. First Arya circled him a little to see if she could predict any of his movements. He wouldn’t let anything through in his footwork so she went for a strike. He dodged it with his sword and Arya retracted. She tried a few more attacks but he kept blocking them with his practice sword every time. She went harder but he blocked it with both hands in the sword. 

“Oh warrior princess” he said smirking, she ruffed and tried to push him but he barely moved so she retracted. She was barely able to suppress the little smile the comment surfaced. 

She then tried something different, she circled him more and made to move but didn’t, it worked though because he went to block and she quickly attacked the opposite side. She took advantage that he was caught off guard and kicked really hard the back of his knees, making him kneel, but Gendry wouldn’t let it end there and he took advantage of his new position and grabbed both her legs making her fall. He went to secure her on the ground, getting on top of her, knees on the ground and hands securing hers, both their weapons forgotten. They locked eyes, both heavily breathing, mouths open. Arya bit her lip, making Gendry’s attention go with it and so she took that time to make a pelvic movement that helped her get off that position and get on top, she quickly caught her practice sword off the ground and pointed it to his neck. 

“Dead” she said as she was now practically sitting on his lap, feet securing his legs not to move. They were caught in each others eyes once again, forgetting their surroundings until claps sounded through the air. Arya looked in the direction of the sound where her brothers were clapping, grounding her to what was happening and making her self conscious of her position. Gendry then moved, now leaning in his elbows. Arya looked at him again and he returned it with an expecting look and she understood what it was and got up off his lap. She saw that his cheeks were now pink, but she figured it was probably because of the fighting. 

“You weren’t half as bad as you made it seem you were at this” Arya said once they were both up. 

“I do have a good teacher” he said and then he gave her a side look “I think you did like her”. 

“Her? Your teacher is a woman?” Arya asked surprised, turning her body fully in his direction. 

“Yes. Sir Brienne of Tarth, she’s a great swordswoman” he answered.

“Yeah I think I did like to meet her, I’ve never met a woman that was a knight” she replied, a smile growing on her face. He returned the smile with a small one, but once he turned his eyes to around them a little up his face closed, letting a grunt out. Arya looked in the same direction to see what it was and quickly understood. Both their parents were there. Robert and Ned were talking while her mother was looking angrily in her direction. 

“Arya, practice is over. We have wedding things to plan” Cateyn yelled from the balcony top. Arya sighed and looked at Gendry who was now very serious. 

“Thanks for the weapon again, I loved it” she said to him, and he simply nodded not looking her in the eyes. She then went to pick her weapon’s belt with her sword and dagger and then picked the weapon Gendry made her. Arya said goodbye to her brothers and left. 

*

“What do you think you were doing with lord Gendry? And what is that?” her mother was yelling and then pointing to the new weapon she was holding. 

“We were training! And he made this for me, he’s a really good blacksmith actually” Arya replied. 

“He made that for you?” Catelyn asked with disbelief clear in her voice. 

“Yes, mother” Arya said.

Catelyn just couldn’t believe it. The boy really did not care that her daughter knew how to fight, and even made a weapon for her? Even trained with her? Any lord would find those things to be unladylike, but he even engaged in it?

“Honey, that’s not very ladylike. What would he think of you, what if he gave up the wedding because of these things?” 

“He does not care mother! At least it doesn’t seem like he does. Well Gendry is not like the other lords I’ve met before, either” Arya turned reflexive. Silence installed for a few seconds, she realized that was a good thing, he wasn’t like the pricks she had met before that judged her for using boy clothes and training and not being good at sewing. As for Catelyn, she was starting to think that maybe this wedding would work better than she anticipated. Arya shook her thoughts away and finally continued “Anyway if he wanted to cancel the wedding because of that than I did be relieved” with that Catelyn turned more peeved. 

“Don’t say that Arya, you know this is not just a normal arranged marriage, it’s a political wedding that may avoid war in Westeros. Now, we are done with this matter, we have dress measurements to take” to that Arya rolled her eyes. 

Her mother made her take off her clothes and clean herself with a cloth. Cateyn called some maids and Arya had to stay in the same position for what felt like hours. They took measurements of every inch of her body and then they were choosing fabrics and Cateyn kept asking her which she prefered and she would just take a quick look and point to one. 

“White dress with grey details, that’s it. We could embroider some weird wood leafs in the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt” Catelyn decided 

“It will look beautiful, your Grace” one of her mother’s maids said. 

“We are done for now. I will be back later to make your hair for supper, until then behave” her mother gave her a stern look before leaving the room, along with all the maids and fabrics and measuring tapes. 

Arya decided she wanted to go for a ride with nymeria. 

*

She was going down the stairs fast when she came across a strong chest. _Gendry_. 

“Sorry” she said, going back one step so she wasn’t literally on him. 

“Watch where your going” he said but not in a rude tone “Where are you going with such hurry anyway? Back to training?” he asked curious.

“I was actually going out for a ride with nymeria” Arya explained when a thought came to her head “Hey you should meet her” she said making to go down again, not giving Gendry another option but to follow. 

“As the princess commends, I guess” he said going down the steps behind her.

“Shut up” she said without looking back.

Gendry was curious to meet this Nymeria, he remembered mentions of the girl the other day when they found Arya in the godswood. Maybe he would find what warging means. When they got to the patio Arya stopped and looked around, making Gendry collide with her back. 

“Sorry” he said, she looked back and upon facing his chest she had to look a little up to find his stormy blue eyes. They exchanged a deep look but soon averted it. Gendry didn’t move, chest inches away from touching the girl’s back, but she also remained there. For some reason being that close to him was comforting. 

“Nymeria” Arya yelled. She couldn’t warg her wolf to find her because of Gendry so she would have to go with the conventional way. As for Gendry he was confused as to why she was just yelling and looking around but without moving, it wasn’t the usual way of searching for someone. 

After a couple more shouts a wolf could be heard and it was then Gendry realized nymeria wasn’t a person, but Arya’s direwolf pet. A white and light grey giant wolf with yellow eyes appeared from the gates. It was huge, maybe even a little bigger than Robb’s which was the only was he had seen in person so far. Gendry tensed behind Arya when nymeria started to approach and she felt it.

“Hey girl” she said with a soft voice extending her hand for the wolf to sniff, she then looked at Gendry “Look, she is not usually friendly with strangers. She is very suspicious of new people, but I’m here so don’t worry” that made Gendry gulp “Okay, you have to extend your hand just like I did, so she can smell you and get used to you” she explained.

“Okay” Gendry said. Arya then retracted her hand. Nymeria looked between the two, probably noticing how close they were positioned and then Gendry extended his right hand. “Hi” he said awkwardly not knowing what else to do. The wolf took two more steps to get closer to sniff him and, surprising both humans, after a few sniffs she put her head below his hand so he could pat her, snuggling with it. He smiled and scratched behind it’s ears and she seemed to like it. 

“Well that is unusual” Arya said looking a the scene. Arya also patted her when nymeria bumped her “Okay, now that you two are introduced I’m going on a ride. Nymeria, down” the big wolf looked at her at the commend, took a few steps back and laid on the floor so Arya could get on her back. Gendry was impressed with the commend. “Okay girl, you can get up” and so the wolf got up on it’s four paws. 

“Hey!” someone yelled and the three turned to see who it was. It was Rickon who was walking beside an all black direwolf “Can shaggydog and I go with you?” the boy asked. 

“Sure” Arya responded with a shrug. Rickon had a little more trouble getting on the back of his wolf but he eventually did it. 

“See you at supper, Gendry” Arya said and he nodded in agreement. They shared one last look before Arya rode away in the back of her direwolf. 

_She was impressive_ , Gendry thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the fighting part was confusing haha I'm not that good at writing this kind of thing but I tried. Please let me know what you guys thought of this on the comments!
> 
> Until next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? please let me know your thoughts on this, I will really appreciate it. 
> 
> About updates, I haven't started working on the next chapter so idk when I'll be able to update. My plan is to try to update a big chapter one week yes one week no.


End file.
